Pixie Dust
Pixie Dust is a magical golden glitter-like powder that grants the abilities of flight, which is fueled by "happy thoughts". Description There are two types of dust. From the movies, "pixie dust" flows from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree. From the books, following the Pixie Dust Tree's destruction, "fairy dust" is created by grinding the molten features of Mother Dove. In its common appearance, Pixie Dust is nothing more than a golden, sparkling powder. This dust comes from special blue pixie dust which replenishes the supply. As a golden color, it enables pixies to fly. Blue dust is shown to be a powerful augment and rejuvinator. However, there are also other colors of pixie dust revealed/created in the movies, such as green, pink, orange, teal, yellow, and purple, each granting a fairy a talent or augmenting one. Appearances ''Peter Pan Originally shown in ''Peter Pan, Pixie dust apparently comes from the fairy Tinker Bell through her wings. ''Tinker Bell In the Disney Fairies franchise, it is shown to come from a reservoir in Pixie Hollow and evenly portioned out to every fairy in Never Land by the Dust-Talent fairy, Terence. Not only that, but Pixie Dust is needed for every Fairy to be able to fly and use their magic. In Never Land, every eight years, when the moon turns blue, is a celebration called the Autumn Revelry, during which a Fairy is chosen from a Guild to create a scepter, which will hold the Moonstone, which, when the blue moon shines its light through the moonstone, creates blue Pixie Dust, which also rejuvenates the pixie dust tree. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Peter Pan ask the fairies to bestow Izzy with a small pouch of Pixie dust which is used in emergencies only, however she did have to use it one time when her crew (Jake, Skully, and Cubby) lost Bucky in a race against Captain Hook. In the episode "Pixie Dust Away!", Izzy loses all her pixie dust in the Never Sea. The Fairies inform Izzy and the other young pirates that they can restore their supply by visiting the Fountain of Forever which produces Pixie dust all year round. ''The Pirate Fairy In The Pirate Fairy, both the golden-yellow and blue pixie dust can be merged together with the help of a special ingredient to make various colors of pixie dust; each possessing its very own magical properties. Zarina uses the variously colored experimented pixie dust to switch Tinker Bell and her friends' talents. Trivia *In ''Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael are shown standing on a cloud in Wendy's dream (her parents having returned home from the party on the same night they leave, to find Wendy asleep at the window, implying she dreamt up Never Land and everything in ithttp://petervonbrown.blogspot.com/2011/04/time-to-check-on-time.html), which might suggest that weightlessness is a secondary ability granted by pixie dust. *In the NiGHTS video game series, during NiGHTS' flight, a bright substance called "Twinkle Dust" emits from NiGHTS' hands. This substance may be similar to pixie dust. Gallery The-Pirate-Fairy-3.png The-Pirate-Fairy-4.png The-Pirate-Fairy-5.png The-Pirate-Fairy-6.png The-Pirate-Fairy-7.png The-Pirate-Fairy-8.png The-Pirate-Fairy-9.png The-Pirate-Fairy-11.png The-Pirate-Fairy-12.png Blue Pixie Dust-The Pirate Fairy.jpg Feenglanz mit Windtallent.jpg|Purple Fast-flying talent pixie dust The-Pirate-Fairy-74.png|Blue Pixie Dust Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg image_220403_5.jpg tumblr_n3xdwu3pUO1ty49e8o1_1280.png References Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Disney Fairies Category:Magic Category:Peter Pan Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Objects